


О магах и храмовниках

by Tykki



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Два исполнения на заявку:<br/>Храмовник/|маг, совместный бой против какой-нибудь твари, командное взаимодействие. "Блокируй... да не меня, придурок!"</p><p>- первый раз гетное, второй раз фемслэшное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\- Блокируй... да не меня, придурок! - она наткнулась на него меньше получаса назад и уже двадцать раз об этом пожалела.  
Храмовник был из молодых, и она раньше видела, как он нарезал круги вокруг Траска, всё не решаясь попросить разрешения присоединиться к маленькому подпольному движению. Вообще она понимала его колебания: сама в самый последний момент попросилась, всё боялась, что это ловушка Мередит. Хорошо ещё, не успела оказаться вместе со всеми, когда всё пошло прахом.  
Хотя... теперь-то пошло прахом уже совсем всё, и она - в самом центре событий, потому что на весь Круг отдано Право Уничтожения.  
Но этот храмовник, опустил меч, когда её увидел. А потом из-за его спины вылез демон гнева. Первый из нескольких.  
Эх, вот бы ещё мальчишка драться умел совместно с магами, не блокируя союзников-то...  
  
\- Блокируй... да не меня, придурок! - он мучительно краснеет, радуясь, что магессе не разглядеть его лица в темноте. Он встретил её всего полчаса назад и много раз поблагодарил за это Создателя.  
Она выглядит молодо, но он не знает, сколько времени она уже в Круге. Наверное, она опытная магесса, потому что дерётся со знанием дела.  
Эх, он и имени-то её не знает...  
Киркволл горит. Матери Эльтины больше нет, Мередит сошла с ума, и Первый Чародей своему Кругу не поможет.  
У лириума нет горького привкуса, но почему-то именно он ощущается на языке.  
Храмовник или нет, он не может просто взять и убить магессу из Круга за то, что совершил отступник. Он просто хочет, чтобы они оба выжили.  
  
Твари вокруг всё не кончаются, и неизвестно, сколько ещё удастся продержаться.  
\- Я не знаю, как тебя зовут, - в момент передышки говорит магесса, и храмовник вздыхает с облегчением : она тоже не знает. - Но повернись на секунду. Поцелуемся на удачу.  
Его не надо долго уговаривать. Киркволл горит, вокруг полно тварей, и "на удачу" легко может стать "напоследок".  
Но хотя бы в это мгновенье они оба живы.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Блокируй... Да не меня, придурочная! - но храмовница внезапно оказывается совсем близко, и по её глазам понятно: очень даже тебя. И только тебя.  
Магесса не успевает бросить заклинание (да и как это сделать, когда мана выбита одним движением?), а рука в латной перчатке уже зажимает ей рот, а другая - хватает оба запястья разом.   
Хочется ругаться в голос, что ослабила бдительность, что поверила, что купилась. Какая разница, что вокруг - горящий город и смерть? У этих сумасшедших всегда виноваты маги, и даже сейчас главное - им отомстить!  
А ведь эта храмовница показалась нормальной...  
Но сейчас магессу скручивают и, сделав подсечку, роняют на плиты, упираясь в спину коленом. Рот свободен, но руки заломлены до боли, и какая уж тут магия, кроме самой последней сделки, доступной загнанным в угол.  
\- Не шевелись, - обжигает ухо до странного тревожный шёпот. Магесса хочет взвиться: да уж куда теперь, женщина, когда ты меня так держишь!  
Но не успевает. Над ними раздаются новые голоса.  
И смех.  
Магесса холодеет. Потому что если та храмовница, с которой они вместе выбирались из Киркволла, показалась ей нормальной, то вот тут даже малейшей иллюзии нет.  
\- Мага крови заловила, да? - спрашивает кто-то.  
\- Ну а кто ещё этого призрака призвал! - свист меча, и хотя бы одна угроза нейтрализована. Хотя - уж лучше призрак...  
\- Заловила, конечно, - магесса слышит, как голос её храмовницы становится брезгливым и высокомерным. Ещё недавно она разговаривала по-другому. - Мередит же велела - ловить и убивать.  
\- Правильно, сестра, - одобряет один из подошедших. - Тебе помочь?  
\- Против одной магессы? Сама справлюсь.  
\- Ай, да что ты мешаешь, - фыркает другая. - Не видишь - сестра развлекается с мышкой прежде, чем задавить.  
Они снова смеются.  
Но потом:  
\- Ладно, тогда мы пойдём вперёд. Ждём тебя у Круга!  
\- Я скоро приду, - отвечает храмовница, прижимающая магессу к плитам.  
Бряцанье доспехов постепенно затихает. А потом магесса чувствует, что её отпустили.  
Она переворачивается на спину и с недоверием смотрит на храмовницу. Та стоит, опустив руки по швам, и смотрит в пол.  
\- Извини, - тихо произносит она. - Я увидела их в последний момент и не успела предупредить. Я... знаю их и знаю, что они бы с тобой сделали.  
Магесса осторожно встаёт и думает, напасть или поверить ещё раз.  
И как скоро снова пожалеет, если поверит.  
\- Что, теперь ты не хочешь бежать вместе? - вздыхает храмовница.  
Магесса качается с пятки на носок.  
\- Вдвоём у нас больше шансов, - отвечает она. И, подавшись вперёд, целует храмовницу в уголок губ.  
К её удивлению, та заливается краской до корней волос.  
\- Мне не нужна награда! - торопливо говорит она. - Я просто тоже хочу выбраться. Освободиться от лат и Киркволла.  
\- Освободиться... - мечтательно повторяет магесса. - Хорошая идея. Мне нравится. Пошли дальше, может, у нас и получится.  
И она целует храмовницу ещё раз.  
\- Я сказала...  
\- Я тоже хочу освободиться. А целоваться с теми, с кем хочется, - что это, если не свобода?..


End file.
